An Extra Brother
by SLPikachu
Summary: AU...Luke loses his parents at a young age and is separated from his sister. Eventually, he meets the Winchesters and is adopted into the family and raised alongside Sam and Dean as a hunter. Thrown into a completely different world of fighting monsters instead of running a diner, Luke must help his brothers save the world while searching for his long lost sister.


Part 1

Lucas Danes was just a young boy when his world shattered. Not long after his little sister was born, his mother grew ill and eventually passed away. The boy was shaken by the tragic loss as he loved her, dearly. His father tried to do his best to care for both of his very young children, but shortly after their mom pass, his dad also grew sick and a couple months before Luke's third birthday, he too passed, leaving both children, orphans.

The only relative the kids had was an uncle, who was a bit of a grouch and didn't want the burden of raising his brother's kids. So the kids were sent to a nearby group home. The small town of Stars Hollow didn't have one, the closest being in the next town over. Luke tried his best to protect his little sister and stick together. The siblings were the only family the other had, choosing a bed in the far corner.

"I p'tect you, Liz. No worry," Luke assured his sister.

"Mama, Daddy ha," she whispered to her big brother, still learning how to put words into phases, but Luke knew what his sister meant.

"Me, too." Luke wrapped them both up in their father's old army coat that had its patch missing. The coat and the black baseball cap were the only items Luke had managed to snag before the kids were taken away, and he held onto them, tight.

Being one year old, a girl, and adorable, Liz was adopted not too long after the siblings arrived at the group home. Unfortunately, they refused to take both of them. The siblings cried and tried to hold onto each other firmly as they were pulled apart. Receiving smacks to their bottoms, the staff of the group home managed to pull the siblings apart and Liz was carried from the room, reaching back for her big brother. Luke had to be held back as he tried to run after them.

Once Liz was gone, Luke curled into a ball, on the floor, wrapping himself in his father's coat, and cried. He cried harder than he ever cried before, eventually crying himself to sleep. When he awoke, it was dark and he was laying in his bed.

Keeping himself wrapped in his father's coat, the two, almost three-year-old, slid out of bed and snuck out of the room, making sure to slip past the staff on overnight duty. Outside, Luke made a run for it, to go search for his sister. He had to find her, he just had to! Luke promised Liz, he'd protect her.

Time passed as the little boy made his way down the side of the street, tired and hungry. Very few cars drove passed and noticed he was even there until one car in particular came to a screeching halt after passing him. Both front doors opened and a young man and woman stepped out and hurried towards Luke.

Luke stopped in his tracks when he heard the woman call out to him. He knew he wasn't supposed to be talking to strangers and unless it was a police officer, he should run. But Luke found his legs frozen in fear.

The woman dropped in front of the boy, looking worried to see such a very young child out in the middle of nowhere, in the middle of the night. "Honey, what are you doing out here? You're gonna catch a cold. Where are your parents?"

Luke opened his mouth to speak, but no words came. He tightened his grip on the coat around him.

"John, do you think he's an orphan?" the woman turned to look at the man who was still standing.

The man she called John was standing there, with his hands on his knees to get a better look at the boy. "I don't know," he answered, honestly. "Could be."

"Remember that group home we passed, a few miles back? Maybe that's where he lives."

"Possibly."

With the only light being the streetlight overhead, Luke was able to get a good look at the woman. She had long, blond hair and her middle looked round like his mother's had looked when she was pregnant with Liz.

"We can't leave him out here, John," he heard the woman say.

Luke rapidly shook his head as he heard himself squeak out, "No go back!" His voice closed up afterwards, his face turning red.

The woman had turned back to him when Luke had spoken. Her face gave a look as if what he had said had broken her heart. "John, do you think that place hurts children? Maybe that's why he ran away?"

"I don't know, Mary. But you're right, we can't leave him out here. We're gonna have to take him, back."

"But if the boy's unhappy there, and possibly being hurt…"

"Well, what else do you suggest we do?"

"Well…" The woman, Mary, looked back at Luke before looking back at John. "Let's adopt him." It had come out so fast, it got the attention of both John and Luke.

"What?" John stared at her in disbelief.

Luke wasn't sure what adopt meant, but he had heard that word earlier that day when the staff person had come in for Liz and now she was gone. His chest started to heave as his breathing grew faster. It caught the attention of both adults.

"What is it, honey?" Mary was the one to ask, sounding worried. "Are you okay?"

"Maybe the kid's got asthma."

"Or, I'm pretty sure the kid's probably scared out of his mind," she pointed out as if it seemed obvious. Mary turned back to Luke. "Honey, we're not going to hurt you, I promise. If we take you back to the group home, it'll just be for a little while so we do what we can to adopt you, and then you can come home with us. Would you like that?"

Luke swallowed, finally managing to back away. "Fin' sis-ter."

John and Mary exchanged looks between them.

"You're looking for your sister?"

"I think it's a safe bet to say, his sister was adopted without him," John guessed.

Mary huffed. "I swear, people are heartless idiots! Why would you break up siblings and only take one of them, especially when the children probably have gone through so much, together? Poor thing. We are definitely taking him."

"Mary, we already have one on the way and you want to take in a kid we just met? Are you crazy?" John asked of the woman.

She glared up at him, her mama bear already coming out, full swing. "John Edward Winchester, do not test me right now."

John sighed up at the night sky as he picked himself up from where he still had his hands on his knees. There was never any arguing with this lady, though he did try to talk her out of it once they had managed to persuade Luke inside their black, four-door 1967 Chevy Impala. Luke had tried to break away, but there was something about this Mary person that reminded him of his own mother and soon, the boy found himself in the backseat, headed back to the group home.

As soon as the door opened, Luke found himself clinging to Mary. He wasn't sure why, it was just a sudden reaction when he saw the stern face of the overnight staff, knowing the boy would be in huge trouble for running away.

"Um, sorry to bother you, ma'am," John was the one to speak. "My wife and I were driving and we found this boy walking on the side of the road."

The woman's eyes darted for Luke, who tightened his grip on Mary. "Yes, he's one of ours. Thank you for bringing him, back. Come inside, Lucas." She held a hand out towards the boy.

Mary spoke up at that point. "We could see how scared, um, Lucas, you said? How scared he was," she said when the overnight staff responded, "so we were wondering if there was anything we can do to adopt him."

"You would have to come back during the day when the social worker is here," she stated. "I can't do any adoption paperwork without him, present."

"Um, okay. That seems reasonable. What time does the social worker get in?"

"Eight o'clock, sharp."

"Well then, we'll be back, first thing at eight o'clock," Mary told her and kneeled back to the boy's level, having some slight difficulty with the extra weight which John helped her. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. We can't take you, tonight, but John and I will be back in the morning, I promise." She held out a pinky for him to wrap his tiny pinky around.

Luke felt a lump form in his throat, not really believing the woman whom he just met a few minutes ago. He felt himself be tugged inside. Mary waved good-bye before the overnight staff shut the door.

Before he knew it, Luke was staring at the floor as his backside was lit on fire before being sent back to bed. His stomach growled having slept through dinner earlier that day as he tried to rub the sting from his bottom. Clutching onto his father's coat, Luke silently cried himself to sleep.

With it being very late, Luke had ended up sleeping in, being awakened by the voice he recognized as that Mary lady. He opened his eyes to see her sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Hey, sleepyhead. You're awake," she smiled, warmly. Reaching over, Mary combed her fingers through his short, brown hair.

The man, John, came over and sat above where his head was. "Would you like to ditch this hellhole and come home with us?"

" _John_!" Mary hissed at him.

He shrugged, "What? I'm sure this place is no Disney World."

Mary rolled her eyes and turned back to Luke. "Is that okay, honey, if you came with us? We'll do what we can to help you find your sister, and maybe we can work out some kind of way where you can see each other."

Luke's eyes widened and he sat up, nodding.

"Alright then," said John. "I guess it's settled."

Both John and Mary met with the social worker, filling out the necessary paperwork and paying the adoption fee. Things had seemed to be looking up for the little boy until the end when Mary brought up wanting the contact information for Liz's adopted family.

"What do you mean you can't give us that information?!" she screamed at him. John had to hold his hand out in case Mary jumped over the desk that was between them.

The social worker shrugged his hands out. "I'm sorry but the adopted family wanted a closed adoption, and wanted no contact with any biological family in case a relative tried to contact them."

"And that includes siblings?" John finally spoke up, just as outraged as his wife.

"I'm afraid so. The couple only wanted a daughter as they feel are easier to take care of than boys, and felt it would be better if they didn't bring any family around to help his sister adjust to her new life. They're afraid if she sees her brother, Elizabeth would grow upset and reset the whole process over again. I'm sorry but I have to go by their requests."

"Liz!" Luke suddenly snapped from his seat between the couple.

"I beg your pardon, Lucas?" the social worker asked.

He hesitated before Luke softly said, "Her name...Liz."

"I think he's saying, his sister's name is Liz," John spoke up for the boy. "Right, buddy?"

Luke nodded, clutching the coat to him as if it were a security blanket.

"Well, I'm sure that's what you call her, Lucas, but your sister's full name is Elizabeth, and I don't have any personal connections to call her Liz," the social worker explained.

"You can't accommodate for Lucas' sake?" Mary questioned.

"No." The conversation returned to the original topic, finishing what they needed to do before the family could leave. By the time the meeting was over, John looked like he wanted to pound the guy's face in, resisting himself for Luke's sake.

"I'm sorry we couldn't find your sister, honey," Mary told him as she helped Luke fasten his seatbelt. "I know all this must be hard for you, and I wish there was something we could do."

John had slid into the driver's seat, under the wheel. "There has to be some other way to find Liz, other than depend on these assholes."

" _John_! How many times do I need to remind you not to swear in front of Lucas?" she scolded him once again.

Looking back over the front seat, he told Luke, "Sorry, buddy. Don't repeat any bad words you hear me say, okay?"

Mary touched the top of his black baseball cap. "John is right about one thing though, honey. We'll figure something else out for you to see your sister again. It may take a long time, but we will find something. In the meantime," she touched a hand to her stomach, "maybe you can practice being a big brother to our little one. How does that sound?"

Luke stared up at his new mother. She certainly wasn't _his_ mama, but Mary sure did remind him of her. "You having a baby?" he heard himself squeak out.

"That's right," Mary nodded. "Would you like to feel? The kid's quite a kicker."

Shyly, Luke stuck his small hand out and touched where Mary gently held it on. He flinched back when he felt something bump his hand. It made both John and Mary snicker.

It was a long drive home since the couple lived in Kansas. They had quite a scare with how the pregnancy was going so their doctor sent them to his brother who was also a doctor in New York. It turned out to be nothing, but Mary, being a mother hen, wanted to make sure. They had been on their way home when John made a wrong turn and somehow found themselves driving through Connecticut. Now, it didn't seem like a wrong turn, to Mary that is. She was excited to be a mother sooner than the couple had anticipated and the long drive and stops at motels and diners were great for getting to know their first charge. It took awhile for Luke to open up more and share with them, but after a couple states, Luke was telling them about his mom and dad, and his little sister, baseball, his father's hardware store, and anything else the boy could think of.

"Did your dad give you that hat, Luke?" Mary asked, nodding towards his baseball cap.

He nodded. "Daddy taked me to my firs' ball game before he got sick and got me this," Luke pointed at his head.

"Maybe the two of us can go see a game, sometime? How does that sound?" John suggested in the mirror.

Luke just shrugged. "Sure."

"What else do you like to do?" asked Mary.

"I like to help my mommy in the ki'ten. Mommy teached me to make a lot of food."

"Oh, well, maybe you can help me in the kitchen, then?" she giggled, teasingly.

"Okay," he nodded.

"I've noticed that coat of yours is a little big, was that your dad's?" John asked, curious.

Again, Luke nodded.

"Was he in the army?"

He nodded, a third time.

"I was a marine, myself. It's another kind of military, like the army. Do you know what your dad was in the army? Was he a lieutenant?"

That time, Luke shrugged. "Daddy never talk abow the army."

"Oh, okay," John nodded.

Mary changed the subject. "So, Luke," she told him. "We've got names picked out for whether it's a boy or girl, but we can't agree on any middle names. Do you have any ideas?"

"My mommy's name is A-leen." It took a moment for the Winchesters to realize the boy was trying to say Eileen.

"Eileen. That sounds like a great middle name. Deanna Eileen Winchester." Mary looked over at John. "What do you think, John?"

"That does sound beautiful," John nodded in agreement. "What about if it's a boy?"

"My daddy's name was Will-um, but that's my mi-doe name," Luke told them.

"Yeah, I think it wouldn't be a good idea if both of your's middle names were William, huh?"

He nodded. "I use to ha' a bes' f'end name Alex, it was short for Al-a-xan-der."

"Dean Alexander Winchester," Mary said the name out loud.

"Huh, I like it," John stated.

"Well then, those are the final names. Either Dean Alexander or Deanna Eileen Winchester." Reaching over the seat, Mary held a hand up to the boy. "Good choices, Luke."

Luke reached up and returned the high five.

Once the Winchesters got home, John and Mary had to fix up what was supposed to be a guest room, for Luke, letting Luke help since it would be his room.

John was thrilled to already be able to play catch with someone and even started showing Luke all about cars. He was impressed the boy already knew his way around tools, but that would be expected considering his father owned a hardware store.

Over a month or two after they brought Luke home, and two weeks after halloween, they threw him the best birthday party the couple could afford at the moment. With the new baby coming and the unexpected adoption, both John and Mary had to redo the budget, cutting back on a couple expenses. They weren't in danger of losing their house, but they would have to be extra careful within the next few months.

The party was just between the three of them with a small cake and one small present. Luke couldn't blow out his candles without shedding a tear, wishing his sister could be there, along with his biological parents. Mary pulled him into her arms and held her new son tight, offering to help him. On the count of three, the two of them blew at the tiny flame. He tried to be excited for the toy truck his adoptive parents gave him, but it turned out to look just like his father's pick-up truck.

"You want us to take it back to the store and get ya another one, buddy?" John offered, touching a hand to his shoulder.

"No, it okay. Thank you," Luke told him, politely and held the toy truck close to his heart.

Christmas was similar but Mary tried to make it as wonderful as she could on a budget. Luke ended up being a great, little helper, helping his adoptive parents as much as he could, especially whenever John had to leave for work. With Mary growing bigger, it got harder to bend over to pick something up.

"I got it, Mary," the boy would jump up and grab whatever it was Mary had either dropped or needed to pick up.

"Thank you, Luke," she thanked him when he'd pick it up and hand it to her. Luke really did help Mary out in the kitchen and even showed her some of the things he remembered his mom taught him, which impressed Mary. Most kids didn't remember things well during their toddler days. Luke didn't remember everything, but one thing he did hold onto was his biological family and his mama's cooking.

A month after Christmas was when the mighty kicker was ready to grace itself with their presence. Luke had to stay with a family friend that would watch him whenever John and Mary had to go out and couldn't take him. After growing closer, the boy never liked when they left without him, developing a fear he would never see them again. Luke didn't want to lose anyone else. It was too much for one little boy to handle.

It had been in the middle of the night when Mary went into labor, so Luke was unable to fall back to sleep once his adoptive parents left him at their friend's house. A mix of fear and anxiousness filled up inside of him as he tossed and turned, and ended up crying himself to sleep.

The next morning, Luke woke up, realizing he was still over at the family friend's house. Rushing out of bed, he ran downstairs, hoping to find either his adoptive mom or dad, along with his new little brother or sister. After losing his sister, Luke vowed he wouldn't lose another sibling.

After the family friend had to calm the boy down and offer him some breakfast, Luke tried to wait patiently for his adoptive family to return. It wasn't until that afternoon did John return. Jumping up from the couch where he was watching cartoons, Luke dashed right over to him.

John scooped the little boy up onto his side. "Hey, buddy. Ready to meet your little brother?"

"It's a boy?"

"That's right. Want to meet him?"

Luke nodded. Truthfully, he had hoped and prayed Liz had been a boy, wanting a little brother to play baseball with. He had been disappointed at the start, but Liz had grown on him eventually. Now Luke was finally getting the little brother he wanted. He still missed and wanted his little sister back, though.

John led Luke inside the hospital room where he lifted him to sit beside Mary, who was holding a tiny bundle of blue blankets in her arms.

"Would you like to hold him, Luke?" she asked him.

"Can I?"

"You sure can," Mary smiled at him, warmly.

John took little Dean from his wife so she could help show Luke how to hold his arms before he laid Dean on his lap. Of course the baby was sleeping at the moment, but that didn't stop Luke from talking to him.

"Hi, Dean. I Luke, your big bro-ter. No worry, I make sure nobody is mean to you or take you away."

John sat across from Luke, on the bed.

Mary held an arm around the boy. "We'll all look out for him, right, Luke?"

The boy looked up and nodded.

John snagged a few photos, having the nurse take a couple so he could be in them. Once mother and baby was ready to be discharged, the family was able to go home. Luke did all he could to help his adoptive parents, including watching little Dean, making sure no one took him away. He hardly took his eyes off of the baby, playing with his toys on the floor of the nursery. Whenever Dean cried, Luke would call for either Mary or John, letting Dean know Mommy or Daddy was coming. As Dean grew bigger, and Luke became more part of the family, he had let slip, calling Mary and John, mommy and daddy, and it eventually stuck. Luke still continued to hold onto the memories of his biological family, but this family wasn't so bad. It helped when Mary found a family photo in one of the pockets of the coat when she went to wash it. Luke had no clue it was even tucked in there. His father must have had it the last time he worn it. Wanting to keep it in there, Luke only took the photo out to be able to see his family again, or whenever Mary would wash it. Her and John were just glad their oldest had something to help remember his biological family by. The boy sure has been through a lot. The sad part was, they didn't even know that was not the end of it.

Luke and Dean grew into typical young boys. Once Dean was old enough to sleep in a big boy bed, John and Mary moved him into Luke's room and bought the boys, bunkbeds. It could be a nightmare getting Luke and Dean to go to sleep, on some nights, including nights where Luke had school the next day. Once John stepped in, the boys quieted down and went to sleep.

As Luke promised himself, he made sure to watch out for his little brother. Of course, there was times when Dean was a pest. Dean's favorite past time to do to his big brother was steal his hat and run all over the house with it as Luke chased the younger boy down. Thankfully, Luke was exceptionally good at running and always managed to catch up to him and wrestle his hat, back.

"Stop taking my hat, Dean!" Luke would tell him once he got it back and replaced it on his head, backwards.

"I was just having fun with you." Dean would give his brother a sad, hurt look which made Luke basically putty in his small hands.

Luke would sigh. "Can't you come up with another game? Shoot, I wouldn't even care if you took my pencil or toys. Just please don't touch my hat, okay?"

Dean would nod and tell him he wouldn't steal his hat anymore, but behind his back, he would be crossing his fingers. Two or three days later, Dean would steal his hat once again.

When Dean was three and Luke was turning seven, Mary learned she was pregnant once again, hence why Dean was moved into Luke's room. She told John, first and made a doctor's appointment to confirm it before they shared the news with the boys. They still hadn't been successful at finding a way for Luke to see his sister. Since this was the age before the internet, they couldn't simply look up the family. Luke was starting to believe he may never see his sister ever again.

Luke was still an awesome big brother though and when Samuel James Winchester appeared on the scene, he and Dean both took to watching over the youngest sibling. Just when things were starting to go well for the family, John and Mary's marriage started to feel rocky and the two found themselves in several disagreements. Then, one day, John moved out for a few days. It hit Dean the hardest since he was the closest to their father. Luke tried to comfort his little brother as best as he could.

"It's okay, Dean. Dad will come home, I know he will." Mostly, he was only saying it to comfort Dean. Deep down in his heart, with the experience the older boy has already had when people left, they don't usually come back. In fact, it hit hard one day during lunch when John called.

"Think about what? You have three boys at home," Mary told him over the phone. Both boys could see how much their mother was trying to keep it together. They exchanged sad looks and Dean looked the closest to crying while Luke held it together, swallowing back the lump in his throat, to be strong for his brother. After all, John told him he was the man of the house while he was gone.

"Fine. Then don't. There's nothing more to talk about," they heard Mary say in frustration and slammed the receiver down, hanging up the phone. She sniffed in as she stared at the counter she was leaning on.

Dean was the first to slid down from his chair and quickly went to her. "It's okay, Mommy," he assured her, trying to be strong like his big brother. "Dad still loves you." He wrapped his arms around his mom's legs, hugging her to him. "I love you, too."

Shortly after, Luke slid off of his chair and wandered over to join his adoptive mother and brother, wrapping his arms around her waist, only he remained silent.

"Luke and I will never leave you."

Mary smiled at her oldest boys before kneeling to their levels and giving them a real hug. Afterwards, she pulled back and cupped their faces in each hand. "You two are my little angels."

Luke was finding it hard to keep it together upon hearing Mary say that to him. Truthfully, the boy was blaming himself for John leaving. If the couple hadn't of taken him in, maybe John wouldn't have left. Mary could see something was eating away at him, so after fixing Dean up with some pie, she took Luke into the other room, out of the four-year-old's earshot.

Sitting on the couch with him, Mary asked, "Luke, honey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, Mom. I'm fine," he tried to deny. If he let his feelings out then Mary could get upset and Luke didn't want her to feel worse than she already did.

Mary unfortunately could see right through his brave front. "Are you missing your other family again?" Usually on the days he lost his family, Luke would have "dark days" where all he wanted was to be left alone. Dean never understood it, but their parents let Luke have the space he needed while he continued to grieve. Only, this was the beginning of November, around the corner from his birthday. Usually he was feeling a little better by this point.

"Really, I'm fine," he continued to deny it.

Not taking that response as a final answer, Mary continued to press her adoptive son, further. "I know there's something bothering you, honey. You can't keep it bottled up inside of you. Tell me what's wrong."

Luke stared at the floor. "Well...It's just...Dad wouldn't have left if I weren't here. I messed up everything. You and Dad would be okay, and he's be here, and Dean and Sammy would have him. I would make myself disappear if it meant bringing Dad, back."

"Oh, honey," she looked at the boy with a soft, apologetic expression. "You had nothing to do with your dad leaving. That was his choice."

He forced himself to look up at her. "But I must be costing you more money having me live here with you. Isn't that what you and Dad were fighting about the other night?"

"Sweetheart, you don't need to worry about that. That's Dad and mine's concern."

This time, Luke pressed the issue further. "But if I bet you guys would have enough to take care of the bills, and Dean and Sammy if I wasn't here."

"Lucas, I need you to listen to me, okay?"

Luke nodded. They only used his full first name when they were going to say something serious or if he and Dean had gotten into some trouble.

"Yes, your dad is having a hard time at work with his income, but that does not mean it is your fault, and _I do not_ want you blaming yourself for this. That is our responsibility, not yours, and there are other things we are trying to deal with that has _nothing_ to do with you. Your job right now is to be the kid, and we will make sure you and your brothers are well taken care of, even if that means having to cut back on some things. Okay?"

"I don't have to have a birthday, this year. We can skip it if you want," he suggested.

Mary couldn't help smile at the boy's generosity. "That's kind of you, sweetheart, but I promise we'll do something for your birthday."

"You don't have to get me anything, at least. I like the birthday hugs you give me. That can be my present, this year."

"We'll see." Mary wrapped an arm around him and pulled Luke closer, to hug him. "Promise me you won't blame yourself anymore. Promise?"

Luke hesitated, chewing on his lip as he stared at the floor.

"Lucas," she warned.

He looked up, trying to make eye contact. "I promise, Mom."

"Thank you, sweetheart." Leaning her head forward, Mary gave him a kiss on top of his baseball cap. Sam waking up from his nap interrupted the two. With things good now, she went to go check on him. Deep down though, Luke wasn't fully convinced. He thought for sure his presence was what made things worse even if it wasn't.

Later, that evening, Luke and Dean got ready for bed. While Luke was old enough to start showering, he had to wait until Dean took his bath. He waited for Luke so they could brush their teeth, together. Afterwards, Mary read them each a story before going into the nursery to say good night to Sam.

Dean stepped up onto the stool beside the crib to lean in and kiss Sam on the forehead, telling him, good night.

Luke reached a hand in through the long, vertical wooden bars and gently touched Sam's tiny baby hand with his finger. "Good night, Sammy."

Mary smiled at her three boys. Once Luke and Dean had taken their turn, she reached in and gave Sam, a motherly kiss on the head as she told him, "Good night, love."

Suddenly, John's voice was heard behind them from the open doorway. "Hey, boys."

Both Luke and Dean looked behind them. Dean was the first to run over, yelling, "Daddy."

Luke exchanged a look with Mary, who gave him a reassuring smile before he too ran over to John. Even though he was a little bigger than Dean was, John managed to lift Luke up onto his opposite side so both boys could hug him, properly.

"So, what do you boys think? You think Sammy's ready to toss around a football?" John asked of them.

"No, Daddy," Dean shook his head with a smirk.

Luke couldn't help chuckle at what John had said, but said nothing. He was just glad John was back, hopefully for good. He certainly didn't want Dean and Sam to lose their dad like he lost his. It did help a little when Luke was younger and John had shared with him, he was a little older than Luke was when he too lost his dad, leaving out the part that John thought his dad had walked out on him.

John carried the boys to their room, setting Luke down so he could climb up to his bunk and laid Dean in his. "Night, boys."

"Good night, Dad (Daddy)," the boys replied in union.

Mary kissed them each good night, as well, and reminded them, angels were watching over them. She couldn't help chuckle when she noticed Luke still had his hat on. "Are you gonna sleep in that hat?"

Luke smiled. "Yeah, maybe I will."

John spoke up, chuckling himself. "I swear, if you keep wearing that hat, it's gonna attach itself to your head. Then you'll never be able to take it off."

"That'll be cool, because maybe then Dean won't be able to steal it from me and make me chase after him to get it back." Luke looked over the side of his bunk to grin down at his brother, who laughed into his comforter.

Saying good night one last time, John and Mary left the room which John got the lights.

With the room in silence, Dean whispered up to Luke, "Luke."

Luke had already shut his eyes. "Yeah, Dean," he whispered back.

"I'm glad Daddy came home."

Opening his eyes, Luke stared at nothing in particular. "Me, too. Night, Dean."

"Good night, Luke." With that, both boys fell asleep. However, they were awaken later to their parents' screams and a loud noise. Luke and Dean climbed out of bed and hurried out to the hall just as John came running out of the nursery, carrying Sam.

Bending to Luke's level, John passed Sam to him as he yelled, "Luke, take your brothers outside as fast as you can! Neither one of you look back! Now, Luke, go!"

Throwing his biological father's coat around Dean, Luke took his youngest brother into his arms, cradling him close as Mary had first showed him and told Dean to stick close. The boys hurried down the stairs and out the front door, not stopping until they were safely out on the front lawn. Luke told Dean not to look when they looked up at Sam's nursery window, having Dean bury his face in his side. Before they knew it, the boys were lifted and carried across the street as John came charging out, just before the house exploded.

Eventually, the fire department, police, and paramedics arrived. John and the boys sat on the hood, trying to recover from what just happened. It all happened so fast and sudden, it was hard for Luke and Dean to comprehend. Luke held his biological father's coat around both him and Dean, trying to comfort him. The lump from earlier that day returned as Luke tried to stifle it down. It grown larger, almost making him choke. Neither boy said a word for the rest of the night, clinging onto the other. Luke couldn't help wonder if he was just bad luck. He knew one thing for sure, no body was taking his brothers away from him, this time. He wasn't going to lose them like he lost his baby sister.

* * *

 _ **It's very odd, I know, but one night this idea randomly popped into my head while I was at work and haven't been able to get it out of my head since. So I figured, why not? I've read weirder stories on here. I shifted the time period of Gilmore Girls so Luke would be closer in age to Sam and Dean, so everything is about roughly ten years later then originally (after doing the math, that is). I wasn't sure how close in age Luke is to Liz, so I took a wild guess. This is will be a short, mini story, of about 5-6 chapters with each chapter flash forwarding through each season as I don't plan on spending a whole lot of time on this since I already did a story where I did almost every episode of season 1-5 but I do want to give this odd one a try. Besides, there are a ton of stories where Dean is the oldest (of course), but I thought it would be nice to see him as a little brother too. Not sure why I pictured Luke as his brother but what the heck, let's just roll with it. Lorelai and some of the other Gilmore Girls characters will eventually make an appearance or two, and also Dean will still be Michael's vessel as Sam with Lucifer. Luke won't have a special part aside from helping to fight alongside his brothers. I have it all planned out for the most part so let me know what you think! :)**_


End file.
